paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Concussion Grenade
The Concussion Grenade is the eighth throwable added to PAYDAY 2, released on the fourth day of the Hoxton's Housewarming Party event. Overview Concussion grenades are a type of non-lethal throwable, dealing a flat zero damage to any enemy caught in the blast, but creates a blinding flash that stuns them for seconds instead, making it a valuable weapon to have for crowd control. Mechanics Upon a player throwing a concussion grenade, a flash will be produced, and most nearby enemies will be fazed by it, temporarily incapable of moving or attacking and suffering a 50% accuracy debuff lasting 5 seconds once no longer fazed. Dominated enemies are affected in the same manner and cannot be "dominated" again for converting while fazed. Bulldozers, however, are not be affected by concussion grenades. If human players are in the range of a detonated concussion grenade, their hearing and vision are temporarily impaired, although they take no damage. Strategy Concussion grenades are best used against groups of enemies, especially on the Death Sentence difficulty, due to enemies on this difficulty having much higher health and a tendency to bunch up together. A concussion grenade is often thrown as a last resort measure when ammunition becomes scarce. A concussion grenade can be used when running near or through groups of enemies is deemed necessary, such as when there is an incapacitated player that needs rescue and said groups nearby cannot be quickly dispatched. These grenades can even be thrown to allow a window from which to escape. While not damaging, the concussion grenade can impair the hearing and vision of affected human players. Throwing one at them can be a costly mistake, as they will not be able to judge a threat as easily until their senses return to normal. The major drawback of the concussion grenade is its duration: Law enforcement are only fazed for four seconds. However, players can carry up to 6 and can "spam" them. The Grenade Case asset should be bought if these grenades will be used often, with an Enforcer with Fully Loaded Aced seeing the greatest benefit. Achievements Bugs *Dominated enemies affected by Concussion Grenades will permanently be locked in the "scared" position. Trivia *The Concussion Grenade is based on the . **Despite the name, it is actually a stun grenade, or "flashbang", rather than a concussion model. The terms "concussion grenade" and "stun grenade" are not interchangeable; Concussion grenades are designed to kill enemies in close combat without creating shrapnel that could harm friendly personnel, while stun grenades are designed to disorient persons non-lethally. Strangely, the Concussion Grenade's model is correctly labeled as a stun grenade. **Strangely the Frag Grenade functions like an actual concussion grenade rather than a fragmentation grenade while the Concussion Grenade in game looks and functions like a stun grenade. *Concussion Grenades will leave behind small plumes of fire after detonation, which is reflective of their real-world counterparts' use of chemical pyrotechnics to produce flashes. **Real flashbangs, while designed to be relatively inert when detonated, do produce small flames in the form of the pyrotechnics that consumes its inner aluminium case to create the flash. As such, activating one can cause explosions and fire under the presence of certain gasses like propane or other flammable vapors such as ether. **Close proximity to lighly-protected or bare flesh may also cause ranging from mere minor swelling to life-threatening third-degree mutilations. Some cases of flashbangs going off too close to pedestrians have reportedly resulted in permanent scars, dismemberment, and even death. *The Concussion Grenade is the third throwable weapon to have a carry capacity higher than 3, and the first grenade-type weapon to do so. Additionally, it is the first throwable weapon to not deal damage whatsoever. *The Concussion Grenade is the third non-DLC throwable in the game, but unlike the Ace of Spades and HEF Grenade, the Concussion Grenade does not require being a member of the [http://steamcommunity.com/games/218620 PAYDAY 2 Steam Group], making it first fully free throwable. *The Concussion Grenade, despite very obviously being manufactured, was apparently made by Wolf, as stated by himself in the Housewarming Party site's day 4 header. It is possible that the heister may have modified them somehow, however. *From a realistic standpoint, these grenades should be most effective against Cloakers due to said units' nightvision goggles. The bright flashes coming from the grenades, while not blindingly bright due to the goggles' light filter, would still be amplified to a degree enough to cause slight vision impairment and throw off their aim. The concussive disorientation effect is played straight, however, and can interrupt a Cloaker mid-charge. **Bulldozers are not affected by concussion grenades even without their visors. Gallery 20161011131456_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Concussion Grenade. Category:Throwable weapons